


Switch

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an experiment based on the apparently popular Omega Mirror Universe. Except, I’m not buying into male Omegas bearing children, sorry, wrong biology, they don’t have the equipment necessary. Male Omegas do exist, though, as caregivers, doctors, nurses, those people who nurture, as well as the females. Now, switches, if you’ve ever known people or have been involved in the D/S and/or S/M communities, you know what this is. It’s basically someone who can be a dominant or submissive at the drop of the hat. In the case of this universe, they can change their scents to become an Alpha, Beta, or Omega when needed, and for some Alpha Switches, it’s for survival. Khan is the Emperor looking for a male switch. Switches are rare, and if one can be found, they are grabbed into the court and taken care of. This is intended to be dark. Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Switch

**Author's Note:**

> No, I'm not involved in the D/S or S/M community, but I lived with a couple that was once.

Duke Mitchell, Duke of Des Moines came in to the Riverside Shipyards early that morning. An overpowering Alpha Male, he slaughtered any Alphas he came across living in his Duchy. He knew better to kill those from outside his domain. Jim’s secretary saw the Duke coming and warned her boss, James Kirk. Jim, as he was known, got his scent in order. The Duke didn’t care if you were a Beta or an Omega, as long as you weren’t an Alpha. Kirk damped his pheromones down to a Beta. Betas could still oversee Omegas. Kirk was a good actor.

He was properly self-effacing and kept his eyes at the proper level for a Beta. Mitchell sniffed and smiled at Kirk, “Jim, good to see you! How are the projects coming?”

“We’ve started on the Enterprise, Your Grace. I have the plans that were sent to the Khan available if you wish to see them,” he kept his eyes at shoulder level, never looking the Duke in the eyes. Five others kept their eyes at that level as the rest looked at the floor.

“Ah, I knew we didn’t need any Alphas for this job. Good job everyone,” he smiled magnanimously to everyone.

They all stood and watched the dark haired Duke drive off. Jim went back inside, muttering to himself. Allowing his scents to return to their Alpha status. He had two Omegas at home, waiting for him, and this job allowed him to support them. In fact, he was the only Alpha outside of the Duke and his household in the entire Duchy. He actually didn’t know what he was, just that he could do what he did and survive. The thirty Betas in the Duchy looked to him for guidance for the numerous Omegas and their families.

Jim sighed as his relief manager walked around the corner, “Bill, glad to see you. Duke Mitchell was here.”

Bill shook his head, “Alpha hunting again?”

“Probably, I’m going home. You know how Carol gets if I’m late.”

“Len working late again?”

“I don’t know, Bill. They may be my Omegas, but they have their own lives. Captain Pike was by again earlier too, trying to recruit me for Starfleet. Told me I wouldn’t have to hide my Alpha status there anymore, but I can’t abandon these people. Mitchell can’t control all these people for much longer without a few more Alphas.”

Bill was a solid Beta, and one that Jim relied on heavily, “You’re a good man. If the Khan was a wise man, he’d take Mitchell out and make you Duke. You’d find Alphas to move in and take over the management here.”

“I’m a commoner, Bill, just like you, and that’s what we’ll always be.”

Jim arrived at the farmhouse he called home and called out for Carol. Carol Marcus had been a scared Omega who was a weapons specialist before fleeing her father’s firm six years before. Her father was terrifying. He’d met Count Alexander Marcus once before, and could understand her fear. There was no answer from Carol, and Jim went into the kitchen. There, he found both his Omegas pressing their backs against kitchen counter as they gaped at an apparent guest. Jim’s scent dropped back to Beta status as he recognized the Khan himself.

“So, it’s true, there is a switch in Iowa. Do you have any idea how valuable you are?”

 


	2. The Khan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khan’s nature hasn’t changed, he is still the well-known villain we’ve seen before, just in a slightly different context. You’ll understand as the story wanders on. Don’t own them.

“Sit! Sit!” Khan waved at them. The two Omegas took seats on the floor at their feet as Jim took a lesser chair at the table. Khan frowned, “She’s carrying, sit in a chair, young woman. You have no business sitting on the floor.” Khan sniffed, noting Kirk’s scent blowing up to protective Alpha. “I intend you and your family no harm, Kirk. This child isn’t yours.”

“No, Your Majesty, she’d gone into heat before coming to me. Her father, also an Alpha, attempted to have her abort the fetus. She objected and fled. I found her in my barn late one night and took her in.”

“You don’t object to the child not being yours?” Khan asked.

“No, Khan, I don’t. It is the duty of an Alpha to take care of Omegas,” Kirk replied. “And to a lesser extent, Betas.”

“Yes, Betas can pretty much take care of themselves. Well, let’s not let this wonderful smelling dinner go to waste!” Dinner consisted of pot roast and assorted vegetables as Kirk filled Khan what was going on.

“The Duke kills any Alpha he finds living in his Duchy. My Uncle Frank was one of his murders. Leonard’s mother was another. His father died two years earlier and had been an Omega himself. My body’s nature seems to have allowed me to survive,” Kirk said.

“Can you do Dominant Alpha?” Khan asked. The scents now rolling off Kirk now screamed dominant. “Good, you’re going to lure the Duke into a trap, but before that, we’re going upstairs.”

Khan fully intended to find out just how far this man’s switches went. He wasn’t cruel, particularly, he just knew where he’d use this man, and the Academy was one of those places. He had the man’s Omegas go about their normal routines for the evening before shutting the door to Kirk’s bedroom and ordering him to strip. Reluctance came through as Khan grabbed his chin, “Do you want to continue surviving, Kirk? I can’t touch you, but that doesn’t mean Mitchell won’t. Your Omegas will be subject to claiming by Mitchell then and you won’t be able to be protect them.”

“Lube is in the top drawer,” he murmured. Khan nodded as he too undressed and knelt on the bed. Kirk got on all fours, as Khan instructed. Khan liberally coated his fingers, he had no real desire to hurt this man, and slid a well coated finger into his anus.

“You let McCoy do this to you?” Khan asked as the process was easily accomplished.

“Yes, Mitchell can be very demanding,” Kirk responded.

“You’ve submitted to the Duke,” Khan asked, adding another finger and eliciting a groan from the man. Kirk nodded. “Interesting,” Khan soon replaced his fingers with his cock. A long slick slide and he was fully seated inside of Kirk. Kirk arched his back in response before Khan tugged his body back into a sitting position on his lap. Khan’s knees were folded under him. “Now, let’s see how far you’ll submit. Let me take care of you, just relax and I won’t hurt you.” Khan reached around to play with Kirk’s admittedly impressive manhood. Kirk groaned again as his pheromones started slipping toward the Beta spectrum.

“That’s it, let me take care of you as any good Dominant Alpha would take care Alphas and Omegas,” Khan murmured in Jim’s ear. It shocked Khan how fast it happened. Kirk slumped into Khan’s embrace, his scent completely changing to a submissive Omega in a matter of seconds. Kirk’s anal muscles fluttered around his cock and Khan decided to enjoy himself as he rolled his hips into Kirk. Kirk’s head flopped back onto Khan’s shoulder and his back arched once more as pleasure poured through him. Khan’s hands both kept him upright and played with him as sex went on.

Suddenly, Khan stopped, causing Kirk to whimper as he smelled the Omegas outside the door. “Come on in, little ones,” he called out. The door hesitantly opened as both McCoy and Marcus entered the room. “See, I’m not harming him. I’d say he’s rather enjoying himself,” Khan said, petting Kirk’s hair. Kirk moaned at his ministrations as Khan once again began moving. His hips becoming more and more forceful as time went on. Kirk’s muscles clenching relentlessly around his cock until they both finally came. Khan panted in Kirk’s ear as Kirk’s eyes closed momentarily, “See, that wasn’t that hard.”

Khan watched as McCoy went into the bathroom for washcloths, and helped them both clean up. Kirk lay down and watched as his Omega went about his ministrations. Khan dismissed Carol, he wasn’t about to put any Omega carrying a babe at risk. Khan watched as McCoy’s own scent spiked, trying to appeal to Kirk. Kirk’s scent drove back up to Alpha as he raised the covers in invitation for the doctor to join them. Khan watched, impressed, as Kirk made sure McCoy enjoyed himself as he screwed his brains out.

“You’re very considerate of your Omegas,” Khan said softly as McCoy drifted off to sleep between them.

“You take care of your Omegas, you take care of your world,” Kirk murmured. “My mother always said my father said that,” Kirk murmured watching tenderly as McCoy slept.


	3. Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even long-time Omegas get curious. Don’t own them.

It was early, and Jim was off from the Shipyards that day. He lay in bed half-dozing as he smelled a spike in McCoy’s scent. At first it was apprehension. He could hear Khan and Bones speaking and decided to see what would happen. Soon, McCoy’s nervousness subsided to be replaced with curiosity. Finally, he could smell arousal and the pheromones meant to attract a potential Alpha’s attention. It wasn’t directed at Jim. Jim rolled over onto his side away from the two men. Tacitly giving permission to his Omega and letting him know that he was still present if he needed to stop what was going on.

Khan was never one to force himself on another. He awoke to find the Omega watching him. His initial intention was to just calm the man down, but the man was handsome, deliciously so, and he couldn’t help himself when he started to pet him. Fear spiked and Khan kept his hands on McCoy’s face and torso and arms, he wasn’t a poacher either. Soon, he smelled curiosity. Khan’s hands stayed where they were, but he soon started laying small kisses over the man’s face and torso, igniting a small, guttural sound similar to a growl. It was then that his scent turned to arousal.

Khan smiled as he watched Kirk roll over onto his side. He was present, but not standing in the way. His Omega would have full control over the situation. Khan was strong. Genetic enhancements and body conditioning allowed him to retain his strength while he had waited for his father to die. He gently coaxed the Omega over to him so he was laying partially atop him, his face buried in Khan’s chest. He coaxed his legs apart and started to tease his ass with his fingers. His other hand cupped behind McCoy’s head, holding him tenderly against him. Fingers that instinctively found their target. He felt McCoy’s breath hitch in his chest before letting out on a long string of “Aaaaahhhhhh”. This Omega was fairly loose as two fingers plunged in causing him to squirm. Khan smiled, this one was well-trained. He had managed four fingers into the young man when McCoy finally succumbed to the orgasm welling up inside him.

He lay there whimpering, certain he would be punished, “Little one, I won’t punish you for doing what I wanted you to do. Does Kirk punish you?” He felt a frantic shake of the head as Kirk rolled back over.

“McCoy and I have been partnered for two years, he came to me fearful. His previous Alpha must have been an abusive one, but he wouldn’t say,” Kirk said quietly.

“No wonder your Omegas are devoted to you,” Khan said quietly as McCoy sat up and worked his way down to Khan’s own arousal. “You believe the old ways are outmoded and unnecessary.” He moaned appreciatively as McCoy impaled himself on Khan’s cock.

McCoy seemed to be genuinely enjoying himself as he let himself go. Kirk watched as Khan played with the Omega as well causing him to whimper and moan. Kirk quietly slipped out of the bed to obtain another wet washcloth. As he returned McCoy lay atop Khan sobbing in his arms as Khan stroked him quietly, murmuring soft words of encouragement. Apparently, McCoy had cum sooner than expected, Khan still deeply embedded within him. Khan coaxed him back upright and they continued their play as McCoy once again forgot why he was so upset. The next time he came, Khan made sure he came with him. Khan watched as Kirk cleaned McCoy up and convinced him to go back to his own room, he needed to talk to Khan.

“I’m not sure it was an Alpha who abused him, Khan. With the absence of co-Dominant Alphas, we’ve been left with mostly Betas, and I can’t control them all. When McCoy came to me he’d been severely beaten and it took me days to get him to calm down. Then he realized that I was an Alpha and wouldn’t leave the house, even when his hospital needed him. I did face down a Beta who tried to claim him, threw dominant Beta at the man, and reminded him that Betas can’t actually claim Omegas.”

Khan snorted, “You’re interested in women?”

Kirk smiled, “Wouldn’t have taken Carol in if I hadn’t been.”

“I need to breed you. Are you really interested in joining Starfleet?”

“I want to finish what was started here with Mitchell first,” Kirk growled.

“Agreed.”


	4. Apprehension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big changes are coming to their lives, and Jim’s Omegas are more than a little apprehensive. Especially the ones he’s responsible for that live in the neighboring countryside. They’re not his, exactly, just his responsibility. Khan calls for reinforcements. Don’t own them.

Jim finished his shower and noticed that Bones had not left for work yet. A little concerned he approached the other man’s room to hear voices. “I’m not going to lie. What you’re about to do is dangerous, but the community will be better for it,” Khan said softly.

“We can do this,” Carol said. Jim peeked into the room to find McCoy in his scrubs, ready to go. Carol had put on her coat and was apparently going out as well

“Good, Carol, go around to the farms and homes in the towns that you trust and tell them that there will be a meeting here tonight. An Alpha has moved in and is introducing himself. Make sure the last person you tell, is one you can’t trust.” Carol nodded, McCoy did as well as they both rose and left. As they left Jim smelled another two Alphas enter the house as well as a strong Beta. He heard Leonard and Carol greet them as he entered the room. “Have you ever met a Vulcan?” Khan asked.

“In passing, his scent wasn’t very strong, but if he’d been human he’d have been an Alpha,” Jim said.

“Good, they’re here. Jim, this is Hikaru Sulu, Spock, and his mate, Nyota Uhura. The reason Spock smells somewhat human is because his mother was an Omega who took a shine to his father, Sarek,” Khan said with a grin

“I always knew Omegas had minds of their own,” Jim inclined his head to all three of them. “I take it we’re luring Mitchell out here?”

Khan nodded, “What does Mitchell’s scent suggest to you.”

“He’s a strong Beta trying to be a dominant Alpha,” Jim sighed. “He was never supposed to be Duke. His sister and older brother were both Alphas, and were trained to handle their Alphas. Mitchell never received that training and took care of the situation the only way he knew how.”

Sulu nodded looking at Spock. “How do you want us to take care of this, Your Majesty?” Sulu asked.

“Quickly, publicly. I want everyone to know that this cannot be tolerated. Nyota, you brought the news crew and warned them what will happen?” she nodded. “We need to make an example of him and quickly. Is there anyone who can take his place?”

“There is a cousin who fled the Duchy when his pheromones turned dominant Alpha when he turned fifteen. I helped him leave, and I might be able to find him. His name is Gary Mitchell,” Jim replied.

Sulu looked at him, puzzled, “You are clearly a dominant Alpha yourself, how did you survive?” Jim lowered his scent to Beta. “Damn, you really are a Switch! Never met one before.” Everyone dispersed, getting ready for the evening show.

The locals gathered on the Kirks’ property, unsettled and unsure as to what was going on. The Nephew had been located within hours and was brought in. Khan nodded in approval at his clearly Alpha scent. He had fled to the domain of Fleet Admiral Johnathan Archer, who also was a Grand Duke, and quietly taught how to run a Duchy with Alphas, and he was ready to rectify what was going on.

Spock approached the porch railing, dominant Alpha rolling off him in waves, “Hello, I’m Spock, and I just moved in to the area by decree of the Khan, your King.” His eyes roamed restlessly, never staying in one place for very long, “I have been warmly greeted by several of your local citizens,” he gestured toward Jim and his family. “I look forward to restoring order to your community…”

“There’s no need for you to be here,” a voice rang out from the back of the crowd. Everyone parted, making way for the Duke. “I suggest you leave, NOW!”

“I’m here by order of the Khan, Your Grace. You cannot force me to leave,” his black eyes drilled into the others blue ones.

Mitchell pulled out a gun and aimed it at the Vulcan, “This is what happens to meddling outsiders.” What happened next was swift and dramatic. Sulu, who had been in the crowd, walked up to the smoldering duke, took out his blade, and swiftly decapitated the Duke. Screams and panic could be heard and seen as the crowd tried to disperse, only to be held in by security.

Jim stepped up to the railing, “It’s alright, everyone, it is. The Khan himself not only authorized this, but found the Duke’s nephew, Gary.” Gary stepped forward and looked at the headless body of his late uncle. “What do you wish to be done with the body, Your Grace?” Jim asked.

“Take it into the woods let the wild animals have it,” came the reply. Jim nodded, thus to traitors.

“How do we know this won’t bring the wrath of the Khan down on us?” someone cried out.

Khan stepped forward, causing everyone to gasp, they knew his face well, “Because I won’t allow it.” The reaction of the crowd was instantaneous. The Omegas pressed their faces into the dirt while the few Betas present knelt down. “Stand up, everyone, I did not come here to instill more fear than necessary. I doubt that there will be any need for further action. As I speak, more Alphas are coming into the Duchy to help out.” He looked out at the sea of faces, “Nyota, find me one willing lady for the evening. Make sure she’d ripe.” Khan turned back into the house as Nyota started to look around. Many pressed in around her, wanting to be that woman. She would carry a child for the Khan.

Nyota heard Sulu’s laughter, “Glad I’m not a Beta.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was swift, but I’m trying to convey the swiftness of justice under the Khan. How far he’ll go to ensure the well-being of his kingdom, even employing “aliens”.


	5. Omega Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim learns the rules of Omegas, Omega Mates, and Alphas. I don’t own them.

Jim stood in front of the mirror tugging at his collar. He wasn’t used to the sixteenth century European clothing that he was now wearing. At least they didn’t choose the Elizabethan Era. He couldn’t have handled those damn collars they wore then. His doublet was a red tapestry pattern woven with gold interwoven with it. His hose was black, showing his Omega side as well. The soft leather boots were brown, what other color would they be?

Leonard and Carol were resplendent in blues and greens. They didn’t need colors to proclaim their status, their scents would give them away. “Mr. Kirk?” a functionary called. Jim straightened, his doublet still uncomfortable, but he nodded to the Beta who waved him to the doors leading to the court. Jim straightened and led his friends into the throne room. Khan Noonien Singh sat on his throne resplendent in royal purple, still, after so many centuries, sign of the King. At his side sat his mate, and Beta, Marla, and behind him stood one of his Omegas, a man named Joachim from what he’d heard. This one, from what he heard, was one of three directly bonded to the Khan.

Khan smiled as they stopped at the foot of the stairs and Jim bowed. Carol and Leonard continued to look at the floor as was their duty. “Welcome, Kirk, I hope you are well,” he said.

“Yes, Khan, we are in favorable health,” Jim replied.

“Good, good, I shall now introduce you to the Court. Ladies and Gentlemen, I have spent many years searching for a Switch. As you know, they are quite rare. The rarest of all is an Alpha Switch, and I have found one,” Khan laid a hand on Jim’s shoulder. Jim took a deep breath and powered down his scent. The court gasped as they registered the changes. They stared at him as he took it back up to his natural state. “By law, you are now Count James Tiberius Kirk, Count of Riverside. No, you won’t run afoul of Mitchell, you’ll be one of his vassals. Now, would you take your Omegas? Make one your mate and bond the other?”

Jim’s face became one of pure joy, “If they would have me, Khan.”

Khan turned toward Leonard and Carol, “Well, would you have him? Will you accept him as your Alpha?”

“Yes, Khan,” they both said. They didn’t murmur, or say it barely aloud. They said it fiercely with their eyes locked on Jim.

Khan nodded with satisfaction, “Good, we’ll have the ceremony next week.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, I know, but I’m moving with purpose here.


	6. Owner’s Manual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim gets a general guideline as to how the laws are set out regarding Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. Unfortunately, its nickname is the above title. Don’t own them.

Khan gave the book to Jim the day of the announcement of the bonding. The courtiers, especially the Alphas, called it the “Owner’s Manual”, the Omegas called it the “Omega’s Manual”, the Betas called it what it was “The Laws of Bonding”. The pertinent material said this:

_Alphas may bond up to four Omegas of either sex. One of the opposite sex must be the “mated” Omega, for procreation purposes. Of the other Omegas, there is a Senior Omega appointed by the Alpha. An Alpha may have more than four Omegas in their harem, but the other Omegas are not bonded, unless there is a death among the upper four, and hold no real rank._

_Within the first year of bonding a Beta must be brought in. Again, the opposite sex, the Beta will be the official “spouse” of the Alpha. While an Alpha does not need the Omegas permission to do so, harmony would best be served by the Alpha seeking the Omega’s input._

Jim did what any good Alpha did. Carol would become his Omega Mate, and Bones would be his Senior Omega. Frankly, he hadn’t met any Betas that he would be interested in bringing into their group. Fortunately, Leonard and Carol both had, and they were in agreement. “She’s a nurse, Christine Chapel. She’s quite beautiful, and we got along rather well,” Carol said.

“I’ve worked with her on occasion, she’s warm and caring,” Leonard said. “I think she’d be a good fit, if she’d agree.” Jim contacted Nyota, who promised to track the young Beta down. Two days before the bonding, Christine appeared. The first thing he noticed was that she was in season. Omega females experienced a “heat” brought on by their most fertile parts of the year, and males came into a “musth”, and would mate with Omega females if no Alpha was around. Alpha females would respond to the “musth” themselves by coming into season and would rut with the Omega Male. It was similar for Alpha males and Omega females.

Betas females were different. Their seasons came in regular, monthly cycles, and they weren’t driven by the need to mate when it came about. They often just grouched and kept going. While males were still attracted to the Beta females, it wasn’t a drive to procreate. Beta males didn’t have any such issues, although they would mate whenever the opportunity would present itself. Hormones drove the Alpha and Omega’s worlds, they didn’t so much the Beta world. This tended to mean that Betas ran the world. The alphas might rule it, but the Betas ran it.

Jim smiled at the young Beta. She was petite, and blonde, much like Carol. Her scent was very similar to Carol’s, and that meant that she would easily fit into their family. They both knew it. “Carol and Len like you,” Jim said without preamble.

“I like them too, Mr. Kirk,” she said.

“Call me Jim. If we’re going to go through this, we might as well be on a first name basis,” he said with a smile.

“Christine,” she replied. “Look, you’re a nice man and everything, but I’m joining Starfleet. I start at the Academy next month.”

“Yeah, we’re going there ourselves. Captain Pike was practically drooling over Len’s credentials,” Jim said.

“Your computer credentials are considerable, Jim. I’m sure he was frothing at the mouth over those,” Christine replied.

Jim looked into her blue eyes and found his scent plunging into the Beta range, “He wants me on the Command Track.

“You’re a switch,” Christine breathed. “A fortune teller years ago told me I’d marry a switch, and I never believed her, until now. How far…”

“All the way to Omega, if need be. It’s the least threatening, and saved my life more than once. Wait, are you saying?” Jim asked, half a prayer.

“Why tempt fate? I’ll do this. I like Carol and Leonard anyway. As your mate and senior we’ll manage to keep you in line. Have you thought about the baby?”

“Carol’s remaining behind after the bonding ceremony tomorrow. She’s going into seclusion in the Khan’s Harem until the baby is born. There’s a Beta couple here who couldn’t have a children, and she’s going to announce that she’s ‘pregnant’ and also going into seclusion.”

“Carol will be joining us after that baby is born,” Christina sighed. “Why?”

“The baby’s father is Alexander Marcus, Carol’s father. A fact confirmed by recent DNA tests. Most children of this nature don’t survive to birth, but this one’s perfect. Carol has spent weeks crying over this, her father should have sent her into hiding when she entered her heat, but he didn’t and went into a rut himself, forcing himself on her.”

“Can anything be done?” Carol asked.

“No, the laws are vague on this point. Incest during heat is not punishable as hormones are the driving force. It was also why Count Marcus tried to force Carol to abort the fetus. As was her right, she refused. It’s wrong to force a woman to make a choice one way or the other. It doesn’t make what happened to Carol any more right, though.”

“Well, I’ll get appropriate attire from the Khan’s harem, and be joining you tomorrow then. I’ll be the one escorting them?”

“Always,” Jim said with a smile. He tried kissing Christine. It was awkward at first, but they both managed, and it became less awkward after a couple of seconds. “You’re in season,” Jim said as they broke apart.

“Yes, and it should abate in a couple of days, you don’t want me bleeding all over you,” Christine said with a chuckle.

“No, we shouldn’t subject anyone to that.”

“Have you thought about the collars and rings?” Carol asked.

“I have, but those are details…”

Christine patted his leg, “Let me take care of it. I need to go out tomorrow anyway.” Jim smiled, he was just beginning to realize how lucky he was with his Omegas.


	7. Immortal Soldier Above All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khan is Sikh. I know that many people complained about Abrams white-washing Khan for ID, but the first Sikh I ever met was blonde haired, blue eyed, and fair skinned, the man she married was Indian, with all the genetic traits you’d think of in that regard. So, understandably, I’m a little leery of people who make those sorts of complaints. Anyway, back to the story. We meet Khan Noonien Singh’s younger brother, and future bad guy Amardal Uttam Singh, whose name means what the title is. I hope that looks a little foreboding, it’s meant to be. I looked up Sikh names and derived it from what I found. If anyone who is Sikh can think of a better way to put this, let me know. Input is very helpful. If it sounds pretentious, well, that was what I was going for. This contains somewhat dubious consent. Don’t own them.

On the night before the bonding Jim lay in bed with many thoughts wandering through his brain. Mostly wondering if he was worthy of the trust that Christine, Leonard, and Carol were giving him. This was a huge responsibility being laid down in front of him, and he wasn’t sure that he was worthy. He was a dominant alpha when he was an alpha, which was a step below command alpha, that was the Khan. Then there was just the alpha left below that. Command Alphas were rulers, kings, and presidents who presided over nations and worlds. Dominant alphas commanded duchies and lands. Alphas commanded starships and helped keep duchies and counties in control and the omegas within happy. For most of his life Jim had been playing beta, and had been happy with that role. Now, he was expected to be the dominant alpha, probably taking command of a starship, and eventually a fleet. There were two command alphas in Starfleet: Jonathan Archer and Christopher Pike. Jim had met both at the shipyards.

Jim sighed as he heard the curtain separating him from the rest of the palace rustle slightly as someone entered. He’d hoped to be left alone tonight, but that clearly was not going to be the case. He froze, the scent was somewhat familiar, but it wasn’t anyone he’d had direct contact with. It was similar to the Khan’s. He heard and felt someone slip under the covers and into the bed beside him. Clearly, this person meant him no harm as he felt hands slide along the muscles of his back. He felt his own alpha pheromones begin to slip as the intruder’s command pheromones came into play. “Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you,” a soft, husky voice told him. “I was just curious about you,” the voice continued.

Jim fought his scent trying to keep it at his normal alpha range. If this was who he thought it was, the last thing he needed was for Khan to think he’d betrayed him with his younger brother. “Yes, you’ve heard of me, Amardal Uttam Singh. The one who should have been Khan. My brother is a fool, but the laws regarding switches are absolute, so you can’t be harmed,” he purred, “but you can be controlled.” The man’s hands reached around his stomach to his cock, which began to respond no matter how hard he fought it. Amardal kissed his back, flooding Jim’s senses, overpowering them. He wavered and found his biology an Omega. He couldn’t stop it, even Khan had gotten his consent, but then Khan obviously respected other Alphas.

“Just relax,” the voice continued to purr. “You’ll enjoy yourself,” Jim’s body betrayed itself with soft tremors as he felt strong, capable hands gripping his buttocks. “Now, just be a good Omega and obey me. Jim shuddered and let out a small mew as the other man continued to work his cock. Jim felt the mattress shift as he was pulled over onto his back. “Look at me, Omega, I want to see those eyes.” Jim’s legs were spread wide as he helplessly opened his eyes to look into the eyes of the man who was doing this to him. He saw the half-smile as his ass was full of the man’s large cock. Jim shuddered at the invasion of his body as the man’s hands caressed every inch he could reach. “You are so beautiful. I bet your Omegas are just as amazing,” Jim’s fear must have shown clearly on his face. “Don’t fear, I won’t touch them tonight. They aren’t the ones I was curious about anyway. Just relax, Omega, you’ll be fine.”

Jim tried to fight him, but Omega instincts overrode everything that he was, and he realized that he was blissfully awaiting Amardal’s next move. “Good, good, you’re finally submitting,” with those words he pulled out of Jim and thrust back in hitting him in the prostate without err. Jim gasped as the other man chuckled. “I can do this all night if I wanted to. I won’t, but I could.” His face was suddenly inches from Jim’s own, “You will speak to no one, not even your Omegas, about this, understand me, Omega?”

“Yes, Alpha,” Jim uttered. His senses exploded as Amardal continued his assault on his person. Jim grasped the sheets biting his lips, trying not to cry out.

“Let it out, Omega, I want to hear your cries of passion,” the command forced his lips open as he let out his cries. Suddenly he was aware that he had come, but the other man had not. Amardal stopped, he spread Jim’s own semen over his stomach, chuckling. “Roll over,” he commanded. Jim did, coming up onto his hands and knees like a good Omega. “Good, good boy,” Amardal told him as he took up his position behind him. Jim buried his head in the pillow, hiding his tears, as he was once again pounded from behind. He couldn’t tell how long it lasted, or how many times he came. His brain finally just switched off, no longer feeling anything but the pleasure being caused behind him. Finally, Amardal pulled him into his lap where he rested his head against Amardal’s shoulder. He continued thrusting into him as he whispered in his ear, “Now, I will leave you soon. You will sleep, you will awaken the full Alpha that you are, and you will remember this night, but no one else will know.” With one last snap of his hips Amardal drove himself fully into Jim and let go. Both men crying out.

Amardal spent some time cleaning Jim up and making sure he was comfortable, the consummate Alpha,  except on any other world this would have been considered rape.


	8. Aurora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I did not realize that I was capable of writing anything so dark. Aurora is not only the Princess in Sleeping Beauty, but she is also the Goddess of the Dawn. So the character I am using is the breaking dawn in the darkness that was this night. Don’t own any of it.

Jim froze as he heard the curtain rustle once more. He was terrified that it was HIM again. He felt the mattress shift and the covers rise and fall. This time soft, gentle hands run up his back. The smell was of a Omega that he had never encountered before. He relaxed under her ministrations as her hands didn’t go where he didn’t want them to go.

She silently turned him over and rested her arm on his chest. He noticed that she wore pajamas, and made no move to remove them. Tentatively, he put his arms around her and took comfort in her presence. She was silent and undemanding. Her hands remained no lower than his chest. He ran his hands down her neck and found no collar, she was unbonded, unclaimed, but he knew better than to take advantage. She came in with clothes on, allowing him to choose what he wanted done.

“Who…who are you?” he asked.

“I am Aurora. No, you don’t need to speak of what just happened. I passed by and heard it,” she responded.

“You’re an empath?” he asked. There was a small percentage of the Omega population that were empaths, detected emotions easily. They responded to strong emotions and were incapable of not trying to help.

“Yes,” she responded. “Amardal is an evil man. You’re not the first he’s done this to, but the others were all Omegas the night before they bonded with their Alpha.” She stroked his face, “I can erase the memory from you, those Omegas chose to do that. I won’t do what you don’t want done.”

Jim closed his eyes. To have that traumatic memory erased, “Will you forget?”

“No, I won’t. When the time is right, I will tell the Khan. I have not been commanded not to tell,” she responded.

“Please, take the memory, and don’t forget. I don’t care that he’s the Khan’s brother. This wasn’t right,” he felt her hands stroking his face. Soon, he fell fast asleep. In the morning, he awoke with the vague memory that someone had visited in the night, but the bright dawn made the world fresh and he smiled in anticipation of the coming day.


	9. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim gets a surprise addition to his family. Sort of. Don’t own them.

Jim sighed as he tried to retie his tie. He was never good at this. Carol was better than he was, but he wasn’t allowed to see her, Bones, or Christine until the ceremony. There came a knock on the door, and he turned to give permission to enter. Surprisingly, Chris Pike, Khan, and another woman he felt he should know entered. “You still can’t tie a tie,” Chris said with a laugh as he walked over and did him the favor of doing it for him. “Your father would be proud of you.”

Jim sighed, he never knew his father. The heroic captain of the USS Kelvin, and an alpha himself, he died saving the lives of his crew, his wife, and his newborn son. Khan cleared his throat, “Yes, he would. Jim, this is Aurora. She’s one of my numerous cousins. I’m adding her to your family, unofficially. She won’t be joining in the bonding ceremony, but she’ll be going with you to Starfleet. It was her decision, oddly enough. She likes you, but isn’t sure she’d be a good fit.” Jim nodded, this wasn’t that uncommon among unbonded Omegas. If it didn't work out, they went their separate ways, no harm no foul.

Jim reached over and grasped the case containing the rings for him and Christine and the collars for Bones and Carol. Each had been inscribed with everyone’s initials. Jim realized his hands shook a little, Chris chuckled as the other alpha took the case, “it’s okay, and you’re supposed to be nervous.” Everyone laughed as one of the attendants opened the door letting them know everything was ready.

The officiate was a telepathic Beta, as uncommon as empathic Omegas were. They were trained especially for bonding ceremonies enabling the bonds between the joined individuals. Chris walked behind Jim as Aurora joined him as well. He watched as Christine, Bones, and Carol came down the aisle to join them. In the audience was Duke Gary Mitchell and Jim’s long lost brother, Sam. Sam had been born an Omega, and fled when their stepfather, Frank, had tried to arrange a bonding when Sam turned twelve. It had been illegal, but Frank didn’t care. Frank couldn’t control his alpha stepson, but the omega had been easily cowed. That was until Jim had given Sam the order to flee. As an omega, Sam had been compelled to follow his brother’s order, and had done so gladly. It had been the hardest thing Jim had ever done, letting his brother go, but now, looking at his big smile and the female alpha sitting next to him, he knew it was worth it.

They watched as the three joined them, “Well, this is a bonding. While many ceremonies have lots of words and fancy gestures, this really doesn’t. James Tiberius Kirk, do you take these Omegas and this Beta, and promise to care for them to the best of your abilities?”

“I do,” Jim replied

Carol was waved forward first, “Carol Anne Marcus, do you accept James as your Alpha?”

“I do,” Carol replied. Jim reached into the case and grasped Carol’s collar. It was a light bronze color, as she had asked, and clasped it around her neck. The Beta took both of their hands and the bond was formed. The process was repeated with Leonard and his blue-grey collar, and finally with Christine where they exchanged rings.

“I pronounce you, officially, a family,” the Beta announced. “Go forth and be happy.”

They left the room and went to where the party would be held. Aurora trailed along behind them, “Okay, Jim, who’s she?” Bones asked.

“That’s Aurora. She likes me, and would like to become an unbonded member of the family, Bones. She’s also the Khan’s cousin.” Carol promptly turned around, grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her into their circle. “Well, I guess that settles that!” Jim said with a laugh.

The reception was small. Sam came over, beaming, “Jim! This is Aurelan,” he proclaimed, introducing to the obviously pregnant Alpha.

Jim laughed, “You two have been busy.”

“Well, it did happen **after** our bonding. Barely, but it was afterwards,” Sam said. Aurelan smiled, she was lovely and obviously very fond of Sam. Vagaries of genetics, Mom was a Beta, Dad was an Alpha, and Sam was an Omega. Jim was Jim. There was no other way to describe it. The two brothers smiled at each other, knowing smiles that only brothers share.

“What the hell is she doing here? She deliberately broke the bond!” McCoy muttered. Jim looked over to find a tall brunette standing in the doorway, holding a little girl. The woman was in tears, the little girl looked to be about five. She also looked like McCoy.

“Who are they, Bones?” Jim asked.

“Jocelyn, my bond-severed former Alpha. I don’t know who the little girl is,” McCoy said. They watched as Aurora walked over to the pair. The two talked as Aurora stroked the little girl’s face. Jocelyn gave Aurora the little girl and turned, walking away. “You know, I think Aurora is a good fit,” McCoy murmured in awe.

Aurora approached them, “Len, this is your daughter, Joanna.”

McCoy staggered back, unable to comprehend Aurora’s words. The Omega wouldn’t lie, she would have known instantly if the little girl wasn’t the doctor’s. Jim watched as Bones sat down in the chair behind them. Jim reached out his arms to the little girl, who, like her father, was an Omega. The little girl crawled into his protective arms. “What happened?” he asked Aurora.

“It’s become known that her father is your Omega. Jocelyn feels that she can’t protect Jo anymore, there have been several attempts to kidnap her,” Aurora said sadly.

Jim wrapped his arms even tighter around the little girl. That had to have been the hardest decision Jocelyn had to make. Give her daughter to her father. “Let’s make sure Jocelyn has the ability to come see her if she’d like.” Aurora nodded and moved off. Jim went over and sat down next to Bones. “Hey, Joanna, can I call you Jo?” she nodded her little head. “Okay, call me Uncle Jim.”

“I never knew,” Bones murmured. “She never told me.” He raised a hand and touched Jo’s hair. “Yes, Jim, she was abusive, and one day, I defied her. So, she broke the bond. Then she chased me until I found you. I filed an abuse complaint and restraining order against her.”

“You still love her?” Jim asked.

“God help me, I still love her, but that wasn’t healthy. There were days I thought I’d end up dead. Not even Khan made me that afraid,” McCoy said.

“If you asked his Omegas, I’m sure they’d tell you that he’s the perfect Alpha,” Jim said. “It’s time to escort Carol to the Khan’s harem.” Leonard nodded and stood. They met Terra, one of the Khan’s Betas that he had assigned to Carol for the duration of her stay, at the door. Jim held Carol as she cried, “It’s okay, Carol, you’ll be joining us soon enough. You’ll be safe here.” Jim murmured to the woman.

“I know, I just wish,” she sighed as she rose to her toes to kiss him. “Safe journey, I’ll see you in a few months.”

Jim felt a lump in his throat as he watched her disappear. A hand landed on his shoulder, “I’ll see you at the shuttleport in the morning.” Jim nodded at Chris as he watched Carol disappear.


	10. That Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine and Leonard are occupied with Jo, Christine is also still in season, and doesn’t want to become pregnant. Jim respects that, but another Omega decides to spend the night with him, to keep him company. All sex is consensual in this chapter. Don’t own them.

Aurora slipped into bed beside Jim. She wore a white, frilly, frothy, lacy nightie that made Jim chuckle. “You’re not a virgin, are you?”

“No,” Aurora said with a laugh. “I just thought you’d appreciate the illusion.” She ran light fingers over his chest as he turned onto his side. Her light brown skin and eyes shown in the moonlight. Jim reached up and hooked a strap under one finger and pulled it down exposing one small breast.

“How old are you?” Jim asked. She didn’t look more than fourteen.

“I’m nineteen years old,” Aurora said. “I get that a lot,” she reached up and kissed him on the lips, allowing him to open her mouth with his mouth. She smelled good, as he marked her scent and she his. She moaned as he rolled her over and with one fluid motion, tore the flimsy fabric off her body. She shivered under his hands. He took his time, there was no need to rush this. He trailed kisses down her body to her left nipple and latched on as his right hand played with her other breast. The light, almost delicate touch he used caused a deep groan deep within her chest. Her crotchless panties didn’t last much longer as he nuzzled her mound.

Jim enjoyed this part of sex almost as much as the physical joining. Her moans as he nuzzled and licked her jewel was music to his ears. She writhed enticingly under his ministrations as he suddenly realized what “empathic” meant. She shared with him how good it felt and he continued his efforts, even pushing his fingers into her passage. Her squirms spurred him on as he breathed in her scent. Soon, her own honey poured out as her body locked up around her orgasm.

Jim moved up and kissed her then nuzzled her neck as he took her with a thrust of his hips. She wrapped her arms and legs around him as he continued to thrust into her willing body. He felt her moan and how her emotions built up in her as he opened up to her and their minds joined, bonding in a natural way that no Beta could transcend. She shuddered and moaned as they continued. When they came, they came together. Jim carefully managed to avoid landing on top of her as he came down off his orgasm. He rolled over, taking her with him as she curled up into his side.

The next morning everyone rose and packed, leaving the Khan’s palace. Jo was wrapped in Bones’ arms and Aurora and Christine stood within their circle. They looked back at the place that changed all their lives and the man who did as well. Khan stood on the balcony and watched as they entered the car awaiting them to take them to the shuttleport. They all turned and raised their hands to him in a wave. Sad that they left one behind, even knowing that she would return to them in a few months time.

They found places on the shuttle bound for the Academy. It was crowded and they made sure that Bones and Jo found seats next to each other. Jim even confidently told Pike that he’d be out of the Academy and a starship captain in three years. That may have been a little overconfident, but it was the confidence that being an Alpha can bring. Single Alphas on the shuttle were frankly envious of his status. Bonded Alphas and their mates shared knowing smiles as the shuttle took them onward toward their destinies.


	11. Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think the title tells you all what’s going on here. Don’t own them.

Jim, Leonard, Christine, Aurora, and Joanna exited the shuttle with no fanfare behind a long stream of other families headed for the tables set out on the lawn of the Academy. Aurora, Leonard and Christine headed for Medical. Jim headed for Command. When Carol finally arrived she’d be shipped into the Science track. Somehow, Joanna had latched onto Jim’s neck and wasn’t letting go. Aurora smiled, “She’s an Omega alright.

“James Tiberius Kirk, Riverside, Iowa,” Jim told the Beta behind the desk.

“Oh, yes, Mr. Kirk, I take it your Omegas are in line waiting for their own assignments?” Jim nodded. The woman smiled, “Alright, we’re giving you an apartment with four bedrooms. Those are the biggest we have. We’ll let you sort out how sleeping arrangements will be decided.” Jim sighed internally, but kept a pleasant smile on his face. “Now, you’ve already attained three Master’s Degrees, so we don’t need to test you on that level, but you will be speaking to a number of people who will make sure you get into the classes you need.” After listening to her lecture carefully and signing away the next ten years of his life, Jim proceeded to Daycare to drop Joanna off.

Starfleet was very careful about segregating the Daycare. Alphas went into one section, Omegas into another, and Betas went either way depending on the day. Same with the Academy, unbonded Omegas were not roomed together with Alphas, unless it was an arrangement like with Aurora, but Betas could room with either one, although they tended to be roomed together. The Daycare swiftly assessed Jo’s needs and placed her with a group comprising of thirteen Omegas and five Betas. Jim smiled as Jo took in the scents of the room. She slowly joined the group as one of the young Betas did what her kind did best, she welcomed Jo into the room.

Jim hurried down for the first of his interviews of the day. Psychologists, Physicians, Advisors, and finally, Captain Pike, who would be his own advisor, sat him down. “We’ll be meeting once a week, my own Mate would like to meet you,” Pike said with a grin. “She’s heard a lot about you.” Jim grinned.

Jim received a text about halfway through the day the Leonard had picked Jo up at the daycare and would meet them at home. Jim shook his head as many Omegas, male and female, flirted with him and tried to catch his attention. He shook his head and smiled, continuing on his way. Jim entered his apartment to find that someone else’s biology had bad timing. Leonard had entered his musth. He sighed as the mixture of scents told him that the good doctor would spend the next three days rutting. Fortunately, Leonard’s musth’s were fairly regular and predictable.

Christine looked up from the couch where she and Jo were playing, “Aurora is in with him. She’s not in heat, but she should sate him.”

“Did you call the Academy about him?” Jim asked.

“Fortunately, classes don’t start until Monday, and it is Friday. Should give him time to complete this issue,” Christine said. Jim nodded. He followed McCoy’s scent to the room he had chosen and opened the door slightly, not wanting to give Jo a view she was still too young for. He smiled, he’d join Leonard tomorrow.


	12. Chekov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very young Omega born to two Alphas is dumped in Jim’s lap, figuratively, he’s too young. The rest of their kids are Alphas and don’t know what to do with this youngster, so, when he graduates from high school early, and expresses a desire to join Starfleet, off he goes. Trouble is, he’s about to experience his first rut and Starfleet needs to protect him, so, guess where he goes. After McCoy’s own rut, of course. Don’t own them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to Redford, who seemed excited about the idea of a threesome.

McCoy and Aurora shuffled over a little bit as the mattress moved under them. The familiar scent of the resident Alpha drifted over them. It didn’t overpower them, and lulled them into the secure feeling that only he could bring. McCoy was closest to him as he reached over and pulled him into his arms. Bones always felt secure and safe in Jim’s arms. Nothing else mattered while he was there. He heard Aurora whisper, “Where’s Jo?”

“She’s with Christine. She’s been told what’s going on with her father and that he’s not to be disturbed,” Jim said quietly. To most Jo would seem a little young for this information, but as an Omega, it was vital to her survival.

Jim chuckled as he heard Aurora moan, he could feel McCoy thrusting into her as the need to mate drove him. Jim didn’t interfere, he did nibble on Bones’ earlobe, eliciting a sigh and moan from the other man. Jim ran his hands down Bones’ back, gripping the man’s firm, but shapely ass, continuing to nibble on various parts of him as Jim went. He couldn’t help himself, McCoy was beautiful, and so was Aurora as they made the moonlight dance over their skin. Jim freed one hand and ran it over Aurora’s jaw and mouth, she nipped at it before drawing it into her mouth. She sucked it in much the same way she would other body parts. Jim’s other hand reached down and parted Bones’ buttocks. The Omega made no protest as Jim’s fingers found their way into the soft orifice.

Jim let Bones’ own momentum decide the rhythm of his fingers as he added more of them. Bones was loose enough that Jim was able to insert four fingers into his rectum. Bones rolled over on top of Aurora, making it slow enough that Jim’s fingers never disengaged. After a few moments Jim managed to reach the tube of lube and slick up his own erection while never leaving McCoy unattended. He rose to his knees behind Bones, and replaced his fingers with his dick.

Bones paused and Aurora whimpered at the loss of sensation until Jim started his own rhythm. Bones followed him and Aurora had the sensation of having sex with two men simultaneously. Bones moaned as Jim found his prostate, and he started pistoning into Aurora even faster. The sensations were overwhelming as Aurora’s muscles massaged his dick while Jim’s dick hit his prostate. He finally exploded into his fellow Omega, and Jim soon followed suit. They managed to extricate themselves and fall to the side. Smiles ghosted Bones’ face as he fell asleep with a contented sigh.

This was a pattern repeated several times that weekend. Christine slipped in one night after her season abated, and Jim jokingly told Aurora that maybe they needed to sound proof the room. No one would get any rest otherwise. Late Sunday night Jim heard a knocking at the door. Bones’ rut had subsided and they weren’t expecting anyone, not yet anyway. Jim was surprised to find Captain Pike standing there with a boy who looked like he was no more than fourteen, fifteen at the most, and he was definitely in rut. Curiosity, more than anything, caused Jim to let them in.

“I’m sorry to disturb you, Jim, but this is Cadet Chekov. His parents are Alphas and all his siblings are Alphas, but he’s obviously not,” Pike began.

“Let me guess, it’s your first rut,” Jim asked. Chekov nodded miserably. “You want me to take care of him?” Jim asked Pike.

“Please, without breaking any laws?” Pike pleaded. Chekov was too young. The only real reason that he should have spiked was because the one who was to be his Alpha was nearby.

Jim sighed, “Well, we just got McCoy through his own rut. Don’t worry, Captain, I have plenty of toys. That should see him through this.” Pike nodded, “Any idea which Alpha might be causing this spike?” Nature was a fickle thing. Most Omegas spiked with any potential Alpha, but the younger you were, the more likely the Omega had run into an Alpha that they were meant to be with. That could be either sex, and laws, while strict in one sense, were flexible in this one. If it was meant to be, it was meant to be.

Jim led Chekov into the room meant for Carol, Jo slept with Christine. Leonard had his own room. Aurora slept with whomever, and they left the final room vacant. Jim left Chekov with various toys, and some lube, and quickly, shut the door.

 


	13. Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this is about to get a whole lot darker and a whole lot less nice. I’ve been debating this the past few days, but I did proclaim this as a “Mirror” universe. So pain and death are going to be a part of it. Alphas are not nice especially to other Alphas. And doctors, even if they are Omegas, are expected to know how to draw out executions. It is the nature of the universe. Guys, sorry, you’re going to cringe and reach for your naughty bits. Nothing personal. Don’t own them.

Jim walked the quadrangle in the deepening twilight. He was on his way back home after meeting with Captain Pike. It was a nice, quiet meeting that Sarah, Pike’s mate, was absent for. They’d ended up having sex, and it was pleasurable for both parties, but he needed to get home. Then, he smelled it. The overpowering odor of an alpha trying to be dominant, a beta letting out distress hormones, and sex. There was also the smell of blood; this beta was being raped.

Disgust coursed through Jim’s system. This was an executionable offense. Alphas could attack other Alphas like this, and even Omegas as long as they weren’t physically harmed, but betas weren’t to be touched. Jim grabbed the offending Alpha, whose dick was in the poor woman, and pulled him away. While he was at it, he bent down and cut the offending appendage off with a pocket knife, leaving the man screaming. He planted it on the man’s chest, and told him, “If you’re lucky, you’ll bleed to death before security gets here. Otherwise, you’ll be tomorrow’s medical experiment, or they could cut the rest off and make you a eunuch. My brother is.”

“Cut the rest off,” came the command. Jim looked up at Admiral Archer’s stern face. He apparently been nearby as well, and came over to see what the commotion was all about. “He’s pretty enough for the Queen’s court.” Jim nodded as he pulled the man’s pants down. He watched as the man started to writhe and moan as he Jim grabbed a hold of his balls. “Don’t resist,” Archer murmured, “you’ll at least come out of this alive.” Archer nodded. Jim twisted the sack as the man fought to remain still and sliced through the skin holding it to his body.

A medic he’d never noticed handed him a towel while opening up a bag for the body parts in his hand. Jim dropped it into the bag and wiped off his hands. He noticed his hands were oddly steady. They hadn’t been that steady the morning he’d accompanied his father and brother, Sam, to the medical center where they done the same thing to Sam. The Khan had demanded the sacrifice as repayment for the loss of the USS Kelvin on the day he had been born. They were lucky that was all he demanded. It didn’t matter, George would be dead in a year, and Frank would be their stepfather two years later.

Jim turned to the young Beta who whimpered under the Medic’s care. “How is she?” he asked. She was a young, petite blonde.

“She’ll be alright,” the medic replied. She handed Jim a pill. “Make sure she takes this in the morning. It’ll make sure she doesn’t get pregnant.”

Jim knelt down, his protective instincts taking over, “What’s your name?”

“Rand. Janice Rand, I’m studying to be a Yeoman,” she replied. That fit with the Beta personality.

Jim gathered the young woman in his arms, “I’ll take her home to Bones. He’ll make sure she’s alright.” Archer nodded.

“Good job,” Archer said as they bundled the offender off after cauterizing his wounds.

It was fortunate the doors opened automatically to registered occupants of the rooms. Aurora and Christine gasped at what Jim carried. They immediately vacated the couch so Jim could lay her down. Bones hurried in with his kit. He ran a tricorder over Rand’s body, “They give you a pill?” Jim handed him a package. “Good. What happened to the offender?”

“He’s going to be shipped off to the Queen’s court as a Eunuch,” Jim replied.

“Well, so much for a healthy young body under the knife, Monday,” McCoy muttered. Jim smiled weakly. He was glad he wasn’t a doctor. Bones dug through his bag and gave her a hypo to speed recovery and take the edge off the pain. She sighed and slipped into sleep.

Jim sighed, “I’m going to bed if anybody wants me. I’m a little tired.” The others wished him a good night as he slipped into his own room.

____________________

Christine smiled a she finally slid down Jim’s cock. It was a relief that they were finally consummating their bonding as they hadn’t been able to do for most of the week. Jim smiled back as he reached up and fondled her breast. She gasped as he moved under her and she found herself moving around, to find a good angle. It didn’t take long.

Christine moaned as he played with her. He was everything she’d hoped to find in a mate, and she was determined to protect her new family.


	14. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m terrified of this chapter. Jo is always depicted as this sweet little angel. This is the Mirror universe, she’s not a sweet little angel. Her father showed her how to defend herself against aggressive alphas and betas. Don’t own them.

McCoy wandered through the living area of the dorm in his boxers, his attention glued to his PADD as he studied for a test coming up after the weekend. He froze, Janice Rand still lay on the couch, Jo was curled up with her. Cautiously, he approached them before shaking he daughter slightly, she opened her eyes and smiled at her father, “Hi, Daddy!”

“Hey, Jo, everything okay?” he asked.

“Mmhmm, Miss Rand hurt last night. I came in and helped her relax,” she responded.

“Did you give her anything?” her father asked.

“No, Daddy, she just needed something to wrap her arms around that wouldn’t hurt her,” Rand stirred slightly in her sleep before snuggling Jo even deeper into her arms. Jo rubbed her cheek against the other woman’s arm. “She won’t hurt me, Daddy. She’s a telepath.”

That brought McCoy up short. Telepaths and empaths made the best caregivers. They could be trusted. Jo snuggled back in and fell back to sleep. McCoy sighed and started up the coffee machine. He wasn’t due at the hospital today, but mid-terms were coming up and he needed the caffeine. He looked up as Rand joined him. “Coffee?” he asked.

“Please,” she murmured pushing the pill out of the package. “Sweet little girl.”

“I’d tell most people not to trust her, but you don’t have anything to worry about,” McCoy told her. Janice raised an eyebrow. “When she was five she’d taken a hypo of ketamine from my stash at home and used it on her Nanny. Nanny tried to kill her. Nanny ended up on the kitchen table as my daughter’s first dissection. She was still alive when I came into the kitchen.”

“What did you do?” Rand asked.

“Well, the Nanny’s abdomen was open and the skin was peeled back. I was actually quite proud, she hadn’t punctured any of the internal organs. Jocelyn made us scrub the kitchen table with bleach though,” McCoy replied. “Took the opportunity to point out the different entrails and what function they performed. That was probably why she demanded the bleach.” McCoy chuckled to himself.

“Chip off the block?” Rand asked.

“Yes, although I was seven at my first dissection. She was at the clinic two weeks before performing her fist emasculation. It was a child rapist, so they didn’t have a problem with it taking her ten minutes to perform it.” Rand raised an eyebrow, “Emperor demanded it, payback for killing the Nanny.”

“The clinic or the emasculation?” Rand asked.

“The clinic, she volunteered for the other,” Bones chuckled. “She has an innate sense of whom to trust and who not to, though. You’d know it if she didn’t trust you.”

“I’d be dead?” Rand asked.

“Not unless you tried to hurt us. She’s not vicious,” McCoy replied. McCoy’s PADD beeped at him, “Huh, you and Chekov are being reassigned rooms next to ours. Chekov should be safe with you, and you’ll be safer nearby. Maybe you’re meant to be his Beta.”

Rand grinned, “You never know.”


	15. Vulcan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vulcan is an ally of the Empire. They have been at war with the Romulan Empire for they found their sundered cousins five centuries before they found Earth. A beautiful Romulan woman is captured and brought to Khan’s court, and Spock and Jim are there to witness this work of art. Don’t own them.

Carol had finally given birth to the son she had been expecting, and had given the boy, named David, to the couple who promised to love him. Jim went to court to retrieve his final Omega and Spock accompanied him. “Okay, what’s going on, Spock? You didn’t have to come with me.”

“A Romulan ship was taken in battle by Captain Pike and the ISS Excelsior,” Spock replied. “As the only Vulcan on Earth, I am to ensure that they are indeed Romulan.”

“You don’t trust Khan?” Kirk asked. Romulans were a fearsome people whose prowess in battle was renowned.

“It is not the Khan that I distrust,” Spock replied. They fell silent as the shuttle landed near the palace. They didn’t speak as they entered the palace, nodding at the guards as they passed. Vulcans were also a fierce species whose emotions sometimes overwhelmed the logic they tried to cultivate.

They parted ways as Jim headed for Khan’s harem. He was met by one of the Eunuchs present and escorted to meet Carol. She was packing. She sensed his presence and turned to her Alpha. Jim smiled and she crossed the room and into his arms, “I’ve missed you,” he whispered.

“I’ve missed you too,” she replied. “How long are we staying?”

“I’m interested in this Romulan commander,” Jim replied. Carol nodded.

“Tarence, make sure this gets on the shuttle to San Francisco,” she said. Then, she leaned in and kissed his cheek. He blushed, “Thank you for taking care of us.” Jim watched as she thanked everyone in the harem before leaving with him. Male and female Omegas all smiled and wished her well.

As they exited that part of the palace they found courtiers heading into the court room. They joined the flow as neither of them had seen a Romulan. Nervous anticipation buzzed the room as Spock joined Carol and Jim at the edge of the crowd. Khan and his Queen sat on the thrones provided before the trumpets sounded. They were loud.

Guards were the first ones through the door. Captain Pike followed with a grin on his face. He held a rope in his hands as he pulled a woman through the doors with him. She did not stumble, she did not flinch, she gracefully walked through doors looking straight ahead. She had the aura of a queen. Jim heard Spock’s quick intake of breath as he looked at her. She was beautiful. Her light brown hair curled gracefully down her back as she stood nearly as tall as Jim. “That one won’t be broken easily,” Carol murmured. Jim nodded in agreement.

“Kneel, slave,” Khan ordered. She met his eyes and sneered. “I said KNEEL,” he commanded. Pike forced her to her knees. “What is your name?” One elegant eyebrow raised itself as she remained silent. “She has spirit. Spock,” he commanded. “What is her name?”

Spock came forward as medical personnel came forward, scanning her DNA. He heard a gasp as he tore her tunic completely off her body. Her firm breasts exposed to view as well as the brand given to all Romulan children at their birth. He pressed his fingers to her temple. She fought him, but he gained her name. “Saavik, Khan, this is Commander Saavik,” Spock replied.

The crowd gasped. Saavik was said to be half-Romulan, half-Vulcan and the youngest daughter of the Empress Charvanek. Hers was a name whispered quietly in Fleet quarters. She was brilliant and had never lost before. “Strip her,” Khan commanded.

Pants and boots soon followed. Khan signaled as she was stretched out enough as he dropped his pants. Jim flinched as he planted his seed inside the woman. It was unlikely that a child would come from it, but the humiliation of it was very public. Jim watched as Khan grabbed her hips and took her with one thrust. He watched as she flushed green with unwonted arousal. Khan sighed as he finished with her then stood, pulling his pants back into place. Jim looked at Spock who was standing there beside them trying to ignore what was happening, yet clenching his hands at the same time. Carol shook her head in sympathy.

“Spock, she is yours to do with as you please,” Khan told him. With a nod Spock picked up the rope and dragged her to her feet and out the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I’m making Saavik older than she was in the Original Series, but this is the Mirror Universe.


	16. Performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim hits the nail on the head. Don’t own them.

Jim whispered in Carol’s ear, “Come on, we need to find Spock. That was an extraordinary performance.”

“Performance?” Carol blurted out. “That was an act?”

“If I ever saw one,” Jim replied. “Let’s go.” She followed Jim out the palace doors and they came upon Spock kneeling in front of Saavik, speaking softly to her. They watched as Saavik snarled at him lashing out with her bound hands. She was apparently very strong as he landed on his back and Saavik landed on top of him. Carol looked confused, “Spock is half-human. In comparison, genetically, Saavik is closer to a full Vulcan. Of course she’s stronger than he is.” Carol nodded.

No one moved as she continued her assault, but Spock was very patient. He managed to grab ahold of her hands and flipped them over. He pinned her arms to the ground and spoke to her in Vulcan. She spit in his face as she continued to struggle. “Why is she still struggling? It’s not going to do her any good,” Carol whispered.

“Appearances, Carol, remember there are spies everywhere,” Jim replied. Carol nodded as the fight continued. Even Jim winced as Spock left his mark in her skin right next the brand on her shoulder. She screamed her defiance as he finally managed to subdue her. Jim downgraded his pheromones to an unassuming beta as they walked up to Spock who had wrapped Saavik up by her ankles and thighs. “Are we ready to go?” Jim asked. Spock nodded as the slung Saavik over his shoulder and they headed over to a hovercar.

Spock unceremoniously dumped Saavik in the back seat. Carol joined her, strapping her in before doing that to herself. Jim and Spock slid into the front seat. Saavik continued to curse at them as they drove away from Khan’s palace. No one else said a word. Jim kept his posture non-threatening. Vulcans did not have the same Alpha/Beta/Omega biology that humans did, but they were empaths/touch telepaths, and Jim didn’t want Spock to think that he would try to stake a claim to the woman. Jim helped Spock haul Saavik onto the shuttle and strap her in. Saavik had gone quiet, finally, and just glared at her captors. Finally, she spoke civilly and in Imperial Standard, “Where are we going?”

“San Francisco,” Spock replied. “They’re expecting you as my mate at the Academy.” Saavik nodded as the bonds at her wrists came apart. Jim laughed.

“Captain Pike needs to work on his slipknots,” Saavik replied, rubbing her shoulder where Spock had bitten her. Spock pulled a Cadet’s uniform out of the bag in the overhanging compartment and handed it to her. She simply nodded as she headed into the bathroom.

“She’s your wife?” Jim finally asked.

Spock nodded, “Her father ‘fled’ the Romulan homeworld when she was seven. Charvanek wanted a formal betrothal to a prominent Vulcan family, and could only let one of the two children she had with her Vulcan consort go for it. Saavik voluntarily went. We were betrothed when we were seven.”

Carol spoke up, “I remember my father talking about that. Six months after he reached Vulcan he was forced to return to Romulus, but why is she returning now?”

“We’re feeling the start of the fires of Pon Farr,” Spock replied. “We’ll both die if we enter it without being together.” He looked up as Saavik reentered the cabin, striking in her cadet reds. Jim watched as he raised two fingers to her and she brushed his with her own.

It was a family reunion as Carol came home. She would have to wait until the next Semester to actually start school, but that meant that she would keep an eye on Jo and Chekov who now lived next door with Rand. The older Beta kept a tight rein on the young Omega, and was still unsure as to which Alpha had triggered the boy’s rut, although an older Alpha, Sulu, seemed to be a prime candidate.

McCoy and Chapel entered the apartment and Jim could see their broad smiles as they saw Carol sitting on the couch. Jim walked in from the kitchen to find a five person pile up on the couch as they were joined by Aurora and Jo. “Are you going to break the couch?” Jim asked with a laugh.

McCoy peered up at him from under Jo and Aurora, “No, I think it’s strong enough!”


End file.
